


Cant go without a goodbye

by LycanFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Edited, How Do I Tag, Language, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Out of Character?, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanFox/pseuds/LycanFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was pissed. How could Stiles think this was okay, how could he do this to him? Not happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cant go without a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so this is my first fanfic I have ever posted and its just a random thought one night. Let me now if I should continue it or if you guys like it. Any criticism is welcome.

Scott was freaking out, Stiles was gone. After their fight, after he told Stiles he should leave and talk to his dad he had felt like shit. After everything he knew Stiles and he knew he had to make it right. He was going to call and apologize until he realized he already had a voice message from his best friend.  
"Scotty I'm sorry, look, I know what you must think right now, what you probably think of me. I'm just gonna make this quick." There was a pause and Scott hears him take a deep breath before sighing.  
"I know it won't matter but I just want to say it anyway, I love you Scott. You already know that right? Except, I love you..." Another pause, another sigh. "I'm IN love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember. I know you only think of me as a friend, a best friend, a brother. That's why I never said anything, I thought if I could just have you in my life then I could be happy, thought I could live with loving you so long as I got to stay by your side. Now things have changed though, now you don't think of me as anything, I saw it in your eyes tonight, you honestly believe I killed him don't you?" He laughed but it was hollow and lacked ay humor. " I wish you could trust me, I wish you saw me the way I see you but that's never going to happen and I see that now." He sounds broken. "I don't want to be the reason you ever have that look of sadness again, I always loved seeing you smile. Good bye Scott. I'll always be your friend, even if you hate me."  
By the time the line goes dead Scotts crying, he's confused, his heart hurts but above all that he's so fucking pissed. Who the hell does Stiles think he is? All these years he's sent watching him, since he was eleven years old and thought for the first time of wanting to grow up with someone. Of wanting to be with someone, of wanting to hold and kiss someone. To wake up next to them and see their smiling face everyday. That person was Stiles. Always wanting him to look at him the way he looked at Lydia. How the hell did Stiles think he could just tell Scott all that and then think that he could just say he was leaving? No fucking way was Scott letting him leave, not now. He was up and out of the vet clinic in half a heartbeat all his senses turned to the one person he cant lose...the one he will not lose, not ever. 


End file.
